You're My Everything
by scr1be
Summary: A fiery wolf finally finds the imprint he wasn't looking for. Circumstances aren't exactly optimal, however. She's married. Can he be what she needs him to be? Will he go insane before she lets him into her life? This is a little different than the typical imprint-gone-wrong. She's not too young for him, just taken. I own nothing you recognize. It all belongs to SM
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing you recognize. That glorious honor belongs to the wonderfully talented SM and I thank her for her unknowing loan.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

There. It had finally happened. There she was: his reason for existing.

She stood across the park, smiling his direction. They locked eyes and the world fell away. Gravity had nothing on the pull of this one woman. In all the world _she_ was what tied him here in _this_ time and _this_ place. He would _do_ anything for her. _Be_ anything for her.

That moment dragged on for an eternity as they looked at each other. There was recognition in her gray eyes, acceptance in her smile.

* * *

And then it was over. She turned to the man who had come up to take her hand. He kissed the smooth bronze skin there and she turned that radiant smile on him. _His_ smile. His wolf growled, loud enough that the people closest to him moved away with worried looks.

The man spoke to her and she laughed. It was music-pure and sweet, innocent. His wolf loved that sound. He would spend all his days giving her reasons to laugh.

They turned to leave and he thought he would die if he never saw her again. But she turned before she climbed into the red sports car and caught his eye again. Her smile turned into a frown, a small turning down of the corners of her mouth.

Had he done something to upset her? Had he done something wrong?

But the smile was back on her face in a second, as if it had never left. She fastened her seatbelt and his imprint drove away.

The wolf raced after her as inconspicuously as possible...so everyone in a five miles radius noticed _something_ weird was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**All of the things you recognize belong to someone that is not me. SM-I owe it all to you.**

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Paul was causing an uproar as he tore through the pack to get to his alpha and again as he pulled Sam outside for a modicum of privacy before he moaned to his pack leader,

"Sam, what do I do?" "About what?" "I imprinted today." "That's great man! Who is she? When are you bringing her around?" "I don't know who she is. I saw her at the park today. She left with a man." Paul said the last with a menacing growl, disappointment and frustration as well as possession clouding his tone.

"What did you do?" "I followed the car. I have the plate number; do you think Charlie would run them for me?" "Noooo." Sam drug the word out "I _don't_ think the Chief of Police would run the plates of the man your _imprint_ left with. Did you find her?" "No; the damn sports car was too fast and I couldn't get close enough as a wolf. They're here on the reservation, though. They've _got_ to be." Sam was calm as he replied, "You'll see her again. The two of you will be drawn inexplicably together. Don't worry." Paul nearly exploded, "She's with some other guy! How am I supposed to _not_ worry, Sam?" Sam was drawing a blank.

He ran his hands through his short hair as he replied, "I...I have no idea. Try to hold on to the thought that you have to be whatever _she_ wants you to be. She may not want you as a mate at first. Maybe she just really needs a friend. This imprint thing isn't about what _you_ want, Paul. It's about _her_."

Paul paced as he thought. And he paced. And paced.

Paul threw his hands in the air, "What am I supposed to do?" "Keep your eyes open for her. The opportunity will present itself. In the meantime, go run off some steam; and do some patrolling while you're at it." "Okay."

Paul shifted on the fly, the silver wolf loping into the trees and barely avoiding running into one in his distracted state. Sam shook his head and went back to the house still thinking.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

"Honey, have you seen my Rolex?" "It's in your briefcase, Henry. Do you want some breakfast?"

Nina turned from the stove to see her husband dashing madly back and forth without looking up. The plate of eggs and bacon she was holding were put aside with his response, "No, I'm running late. I don't have time." "Did you want to grab some lunch when I go to town? I can bring you something at the office if you want?" "No. I have a lunch meeting today." "Alright, how about dinner?" "I'm working late tonight. Don't wait up for me." "I love you; have a good day at work." "You too."

He was gone before she could give him the hug and kiss that were waiting for him. He was so busy these days. She hardly saw him anymore.

Nina turned off the stove and began slowly cleaning up the kitchen.

How had they gone so quickly from the blissful honeymoon stage, to never seeing each other? And the honeymoon _had_ been wonderful. He couldn't seem to get enough of her then. Now...

Well, there was plenty for her to do to keep her mind off of unpleasant things like that. When Henry came home he would come home to a clean house and good food, just in case he was hungry after all. She would make his favorites tomorrow. There was nothing on his calendar for tomorrow.

With that thought in mind she rolled up her sleeves and attacked the kitchen with new vigor and a firm smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything you recognize belongs to the glorious SM. I thank her for her involuntary renting of her characters and story-line.**

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

"Nina? Is that you?" The shy girl looked up at the sound of her named and gasped, " _Em_? Emily, oh my goodness! I hardly recognized you! You look fantastic!" It was true, she was glowing even with the scars that marred her face on one side. They had still been livid and red the last time Nina had seen her old friend from the Macaw reservation but Emily didn't seem to be letting them hold her back any.

"Thanks, you too. What brings you to La Push?" "I just moved here with my husband, Henry." "The new Legal Liaison for the tribe? I had no idea you were his wife." Nina blushed "We've only been married a month. I'm still getting used to it. I haven't even changed my name yet." "Well, who could blame you with everything that's going on? Are you all settled in?" Nina had forgotten how much she liked Emily. Em had never seemed to care that she was shy or that she wasn't as pretty as Emily herself was. She just talked and asked questions like _everyone_ blushed and stammered as much as Nina did.

Nina hadn't realized just _how_ much she was missing her home and friends until she ran into Emily and they started catching up in the middle of the grocery aisle.

"The house is set up, you should come by sometime and I'll make dinner." "That sounds wonderful. You and Henry should definitely come out to the house. How are you liking it here?" "La Push is beautiful and close enough to home that I don't feel too displaced. It's comfortingly familiar." "Yeah, it's not so bad having everyone in your business all the time." "It's a comfort actually. I was afraid I would have to introduce myself." "Still shy?" "Of course. Getting married doesn't fix all your flaws." "But it can make them _so_ unimportant." Emily's smile was so bright and real that Nina was inclined to believe that she meant it.

* * *

She really did _seem_ to believe that. It was like, finding Sam was the turning point in her life where her insecurities had simply fallen away. She was still mothering and kind and stuck her nose into everyone's business; but she seemed to hold no doubt that she was loved anyway.

Nina wished she were as secure.

* * *

Emily checked her watch and Nina wished she didn't have to go. Her house was too quiet to go back to. But she smiled when Emily looked back at her.

"We should do lunch sometime. What are you doing tomorrow?" "Nothing much. I'm not working right now so I'm free whenever." "I'll meet you at Sue's Diner at 11?" she smiled shyly, "That sounds really nice." "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then." "See you." Nina was smiling as she watched her friend turn and leave but she was sad to see her go. Still, she seemed happy here and Nina could be too.

* * *

They had often gotten together for lunch and shopping since that day. Emily seemed to _know_ that Nina was in want of a friend. And she seemed determined to be that friend.

* * *

Nina and Emily started spending more and more time together. Nina went and ran errands with Emily and they saw movies while their husbands were working. They kept each other company and Nina eventually found herself at Emily's house.

Nina knocked timidly at the cottage door and smiled when Emily opened it wearing an apron and drying her hands on a worn out cup towel.

"Come on in. Ignore the mess and make yourself at home. I'm sorry I don't have everything together today, but it's always mad before a tribal meeting." "Don't worry about it, Em. Can I help you with anything?" "I can always use another pair of hands in the kitchen, providing you don't burn water." "I'm a decent cook. I can prep at the very least." "Then pull up a stool. We're doing burgers and things mostly and I can't convince _any_ of the boys to wield a knife against lettuce or tomato." "I'm your girl."

Nina followed Emily into the kitchen which was every woman's fantasy. The house didn't look like much from the outside but this kitchen was to die for and every stable surface was covered in food. Food waiting to be chopped. Food waiting to be cooked. Food ready to be put away. Food _everywhere_.

"Wow, are you feeding an army? I thought the tribal council were a bunch of old men?" "Not just the old men, their families too. Sam's a member of the council of elders as well." "That's impressive. He's not that old, right?" Emily smiled, "Same age as us. He was awarded the position because of the work he does with the youth on the reservation." "Oh?" "He runs a neighborhood watch group and set up the Reservation Conservation Team. They keep the buildings in repair and do contracting work. They keep up with the parks and the animals. They protect the reservation." She beamed with pride. "That sounds like a lot to handle." "They're a good group to do it." Her smile was momentarily shadowed by a cloud of worry but it was quickly replaced by her normal sunny grin, "But they eat like monsters. How about we set you up with the veggies over here at the bar so we can keep talking?"

Emily sat her down on a stool at the bar, just on the other side of the main kitchen so she wouldn't be in the way. Emily started piling tomatoes in front of her and heads of lettuce and onions waiting to be chopped. Nina washed her hands and dug in.

They worked quietly together for a time and Nina found herself thinking how nice it was just to be doing something productive with someone who needed the help.

* * *

She was used to feeling kind of in the way in her own home. Or else she felt useless.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Emily looked over at her friend quietly slicing tomatoes. She was always quiet, always had been. She was skinny too. Did she get enough to eat?

"So, tell me what's been going on. We haven't seen each other in a couple of days. How's Henry doing?" "He's great. He's working on some of the age restrictions in the tribal law right now. He won't tell me more than that but he seems enthusiastic about it." "Sam says he's been hard at work. He updated the Elders' wills recently, too. That makes everyone feel better. Billy was refusing to cooperate there for a while. The Reservation needs someone to put it in the new century." "I think he really feels like he's doing good work here. He's certainly putting everything he has into it."

Emily looked at Nina. Really _looked_ at her. She saw the dark circles under her eyes and the quiet way she moved, the hunched way she sat to take up less room.

"Too much time?" Nina blushed and shook her head. "I'm not complaining." "You never do." "He's going back and forth to Port Angeles so he gets home pretty late. My home feels kind of empty sometimes. I haven't cooked for anyone but myself all week." Nina blushed and looked down at the knife in her hands. Before Emily could say anything Nina opened her mouth to speak again.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

It was at this point in the conversation and the cooking that a horde of large, loud, half-naked boys stomped through the back door and through the kitchen to the living room, grabbing bags of chips and sodas on their way. They were talking and laughing and pushing each other this way and that as they went.

"Those are for tonight! Embry, watch the furniture. Seth, those aren't just for you."

Emily scolded and cooked simultaneously, like being the mother to a football team was perfectly ordinary in her daily life. She looked over at Nina, who had gone quiet and big-eyed. She smiled as she said, "Those are some of the boys from the Watch and the Reservation Conservation Team. We call them the Pack in reference to the old legends. They're harmless, really. Don't let them scare you with their bad manners." "Um...do they usually hang out here?" "A lot of the time. Here or at Billy Black's house. We figure if they hang out with the council they'll behave themselves and stay out of trouble. Besides, several of them have parents on the council. We're sort of a pack-type unit. We spend lots of time together. And I like having a full house."

Nina thought she said that wistfully, as if thinking of the children she wished for running around with all those loud boys.

"Are ya'll trying to get pregnant, or just sort of hoping?" "Huh?" Emily looked startled at the question and blushed as she busied herself about the stove again. "I want children of my own so badly. Sam does too but it isn't always the right time for these things." "It's a lot of responsibility. And he does so much with the community already." "He does. And I love every one of those boys like my own." "But it isn't the same."

She smiled sadly at Nina and nodded. She perked up again as she asked, "Are you and Henry thinking about kids?" Nina had to blush at that and started chopping vegetables again as she thought about the answer.

"I've always wanted kids. Henry says he does but he's not really home much right now. Maybe once everything settles down we'll start thinking about a family. It would give me something to do, anyway." "If you're ever bored, you're more than welcome over here. My home is open. Especially if you help me cook."

They had made quite a bit of progress since Nina had arrived. The vegetables were finished in no time and she started making the potato salad as Emily kept rolling out hamburger patties to grill at the tribal council meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everything you recognize belongs to the glorious SM. I thank her for her involuntary renting of her characters and story-line.**

* * *

 **We left Nina and Emily prepping burgers for the tribal council meeting and dreaming of the future.**

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

In the weeks since her first visit, Nina had become a regular at the Uley house.

Nina had never known a house could feel as empty as hers usually did. Emily's never felt empty. There were always people coming and going.

None of them seemed to notice Nina wasn't as regular a feature as the rest of them and, aside from initial introductions and pleasantries, she was never put on the spot to get to know any of them or open herself to them.

She had been able to quietly observe the comings and goings as she helped Emily in the kitchen. Emily was _always_ in the kitchen. And those boys were _always_ ready to eat. It made Nina feel good to come into a steamy kitchen to find Emily juggling too many things and help relieve the burden by stirring something on the stove or pulling something from the oven. She never felt unwelcome.

She wished her own home were as welcoming.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"I can't take this!" "What can't you take, Paul?" "Not seeing her is driving me crazy. I _dream_ about her. She's all I think about. I'm losing my appetite." "And he's pulling his hair out. He's starting to look like he has mange." "Shut up, Leah."

"How long has it been?" "Three months. I don't know what to do. I can't think straight." "This has gone on long enough. We'll help you find her." "I'll call and cancel dinner tonight. You should be out helping Paul. We can reschedule with Nina and Henry. She'll understand." "No, don't cancel your plans. Someone should go on living...even if I can't." "You _can_. Why don't you come to dinner? That way at least I know you're eating." "No. I won't spoil your evening." "Well, you can stay until they get here at least." "Go lie down; take a nap or something." "Okay."

Sam and Emily were really worried now. Paul had never done as he was told without argument or complaint. He couldn't stand being told what to do. And he _hated_ when Emily mothered him.

"I'm worried about him." "Tomorrow we will begin the search. It shouldn't take this long for them to come together. Fate should have pushed her toward him by now." "I think Fate is more used to a helping hand." "He won't find one in Paul." "He's so miserable...I remember what it was like to deny that bond. I don't know how the girl is doing it, whoever she may be." "Paul won't survive much longer. It's physically painful to be away from our imprint. Most of us don't last more than a day. He's kept going on pure stubbornness. But even that has its limits."

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

"Honey, where are you?" "I'm at work." "But Henry, we were supposed to have dinner with the Uley's tonight." "What?" "My friend Emily invited us to dinner. I put it on your calendar." "I'm sorry, I have too much work to do." "This is the third time we've cancelled on them." "You don't have to cancel. Why don't you go on ahead and I'll see you at home." "But-" "I've got to go Nina. Don't wait up for me."

The line went dead and Nina sighed as she hung the receiver back on the port.

Tears welled up in her eyes before she viciously beat them back down.

 _Everyone has hard times and I promised to love him through good or bad. This just isn't a good time for us. It will get better._

She picked the phone back up and dialed Emily.

"Hey Em, it's Nina."

-Hey Nina! When are you coming? Dinner's almost ready.

"Henry has to work late tonight. I'm sorry but I think we'd better reschedule."

-Nonsense! You don't have to sit at home by yourself. Come on over. There's plenty and I miss you. Henry won't mind.

"Are you sure, Em?"

-I'll see you in five minutes.

Emily hung up and Nina couldn't help but smile. Emily had always been that way. She always mothered _everyone_ ; it was like everyone she came in contact with looked underfed and lost. Sometimes they were.

* * *

Now, as her husband flaked once again, Nina gathered her purse and her coat and walked the mile-and-a-half to Emily and Sam's place. Normally she wouldn't walk. She saved her walks and runs for the sunlight and beach usually. But the rejection was still fresh and she needed time to compose herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything you recognize belongs to the glorious SM. I thank her for her involuntary renting of her characters and story-line.**

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"Nina is on her way. Henry won't be joining us." "Sounds good; should I go wake Paul?" "Let him sleep a while, He can reheat a plate when he wakes up."

Sam was distracted by the distress running rampant in his pack mate but he still noticed that Emily's mind wasn't quite in sync with his own.

"What's wrong?" "Nothing." "Emily" he waited until she looked at him to repeat his question, "What's wrong?"

Emily sighed before a small smile appeared on her face, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, and she stepped into his suddenly open arms.

"I'm worried about Nina." "Nina? The girl we're about to have dinner with?" "Yeah, I think...something's off. I don't know what yet." "Do you have any suspicions?" "Of course." "Care to share?" "She's always alone in that house. Henry is _never_ home. Sometimes he doesn't even come in until after three or four in the morning. She's sad and trying to hide it." "Henry is doing good work with the council. Everyone's wills have been updated and the tribal laws are getting updated to this century." "But is it worth leaving his new wife alone for days at a time?" "Does Nina say anything?" "Of course she doesn't. That girl has never complained of anything in her entire life." "Why doesn't she get a job if she doesn't want to be at home by herself?" "I've asked that myself. Henry doesn't want her working. She's had some health problems in the past and he makes more than enough money for them both. She doesn't want to stress him out by taking on a job right now. She's happy to be a housewife; but I think she misses him."

Sam thought about it for a moment as he rubbed soothing circles in his imprint's back.

"Why don't you invite her over here more often?" "She's not comfortable around so many people. And she refuses to take up more of my time than she deems absolutely necessary. She comes over early when everyone's out or asleep and she leaves when it gets too crowded for her. In three months she's only met four of the Pack. I think she sees herself as a burden. It's an old insecurity that I had hoped a good husband would cure." "A _good_ husband _would_."

And just like that, Emily knew what her suspicions really were. Her friend was alone and sad and insecure. She had once felt very similarly, for all that she didn't hesitate in mothering anyone she felt needed it. Sam had cured that quickly. Whether she was a burden or not, she was _never_ a burden on _him_ , even at her most trying. She couldn't even force herself to feel as if she were. Nina didn't have that.

"Maybe they're too new to the married life. Maybe they don't know how to communicate yet." "It will get better. And in the meantime, I think the chicken is ready to come out of the oven."

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

Walking the short distance through La Push Nina's thoughts ran in circles.

 _He's having a hard time adjusting to the new work load. I wonder if there's something I can do to help? I'm sure_ not _nagging him about meeting my friends would ease his mind. I hope he doesn't feel like I'm nagging him. What if..._

There were too many "what ifs" to wonder at. Everything would be fine if she just had patience. Henry loved her enough to marry her. If she did her best, surely that would be enough for him.

 _But what if it isn't?_

She shut down that thought before she could start hyperventilating. It did no good to speculate. She would just have to talk to him about how she was feelin and offer her support. If she wasn't feeling seen and heard then Henry was bound to be feeling similarly frustrated.

She hesitated at the end of the driveway to Emily's lovely little cottage. It wasn't new or in the latest style. The inside wasn't decorated in the best of everything. It was homey. You felt like you could come in and take your shoes off and enjoy a movie on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. It felt _lived_ in.

And with so many people coming in and out you _knew_ it was.

Emily kept a very clean house and there was _always_ food. Nina's house was just-empty feeling.

She shook herself free of her depressing thoughts and walked up the drive to stand on the porch and knock.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"That's Nina. Will you finish setting the table?" "Of course."

Emily was wiping her hands on a dish towel when she answered the door and welcomed her old friend inside.

"One of these days you're going to give up knocking. Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Dinner is ready on the table." "It smells wonderful, Em. Thanks for having me." "You are _always_ welcome here."

Nina blushed and looked away at the implication in Emily's words and the pointed stare she was trying not to give.

Emily led the way to the dining room where Sam was finishing laying out the last setting.

"Sam, you remember my friend Nina." "It's lovely to see you again, Nina." She shook his big hand and was startled by how warm it was, as usual. But she smiled shyly and returned his firm grip with a hand that trembled only slightly.

"Thanks for having me over. Something really smells wonderful." "Thank you."

Emily beamed as she settled into her chair with help from her husband. Nina wondered if Henry would ever be home to help her into a chair again.

A crash and cursing came from the other room and Nina was startled out of her reverie. She looked to the doorway. Emily smiled and Sam shook his head.

"That will be Paul. You don't mind, do you Nina?" "No of course not. Is he okay?" "He'll be fine. He's got a thick skull, just like the rest of the boys around here. Sam, why don't you go get him?" "He's following his nose."

"I smell food."


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPRINT**

* * *

All sound stopped the instant the man stepped into the room and took a look around. His eyes were glued on Nina. It was like he was soaking in the sun after years in the dark. She couldn't seem to look away either. There was something familiar about that gaze, those dark chocolate eyes flecked with amber.

She remembered the day she had moved to La Push: she had been sitting at the park, enjoying a rare sunny day, as Henry spoke with the tribal council about his new position and got the keys to their new house. She had been watching the children playing and wishing for her own.

When Henry had come back to pick her up she had felt as if someone were staring at her but there had been so many people, children and their parents mostly, enjoying the warmth that she hadn't been able to discover her admirer. As she had gotten into the car she smiled at a man across the park, at the woods edge, with dark chocolate eyes flecked with amber who seemed to be appreciating her husband's taste in cars.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

 _Mine_.

The thought was inexplicable and yet made perfect sense. This was his imprint.

This was the woman who had consumed his every thought for months. This was the woman who tied him to this earth and made his existence bearable. This woman gave him purpose.

He had finally found her.

And he was staring.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

He was still staring.

Emily came to her rescue as she blushed a shade no native should ever reach.

"Nina, this is Paul Lahote, one of the boys in the pack who helps Sam on the conservation team. Paul, this is my friend Nina."

Emily had lost her smile and was struggling to regain it as she looked between the two. As it dawned on her what was happening, the smile slipped permanently from her features. Sam regained his voice before she did.

"Paul, sit down so we can eat. Nina, you said Henry was working late?"

The tension was broken fractionally. Nina looked away from Paul and stammered out an answer to Sam and Paul practically fell into a seat across from his imprint where he continued to stare at her as Emily filled his plate for him. The desperate look she gave her husband begged for an answer as to what the crap should they do?!

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Paul could listen to his imprint talk all day and all night for the rest of eternity. Literally. As a wolf he didn't have to age and die. He could just phase and listen to her speak.

The rhythm of her voice was soothing. The ache in his chest he had felt since imprinting was gone. He had found her at last.

He had felt like an animal caged for so long now. Nothing had placated his need to find her. He hadn't slept soundly in months and he hadn't kept anything down. Now he shoveled food into his mouth as he watched her talk.

The sounds were like a lullabye. Soothing. So melodic.

She was saying something about...WHAT?!

"Henry and I are waiting to have children until his job settles down. He wants to be a part of their lives and right now everything so just so crazy with work." "You're married!?"

Everyone at the table went silent and stared at Paul. Nina blushed furiously and his wolf did a happy dance at the sight of it. Paul shook his head and ordered himself to focus.

"Um...yes? My husband, Henry, is the tribe's legal liaison." "Weren't you listening at all?" "No, sorry, I meant, how _long_ have you been married?"

Paul blushed and hoped he managed to pull that off. Nina blushed furiously again and ducked her head as she answered,

"Oh, just five months. It hasn't been long at all." "How long have you known each other?" "Paul, what's with the third degree? She's not on trial." "Sorry, just curious." "It's okay Em, I don't mind. We met about a year ago. He kept showing up at the diner where I worked and asked me out at the end of every shift. I kept turning him down. Then one night he ordered everything on the menu and refused to leave until I agreed to sit down with him. He said that he fell in love with me the moment I spilled coffee on him the first time and he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and that he didn't want to wait another minute. i took a little more convincing but neither of us wanted a long engagement and now here we are." "Are you happy?"

She went from pushing peas around her plate with a faint smile at her memories to meeting his eyes with a shocked look of her own. "What?" "Are you happy? Here, with Henry." "Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes, of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

It was the first time in a long time that a man had paid that much attention to her. And boy was Paul paying attention. He was completely focused on her. Nina was a little overwhelmed with the intensity of it all. But she wasn't so lost that she told him the truth.

The truth was that she was miserable. She was alone and her house was empty. She wasn't needed or wanted and her husband hadn't reached for her the way that husbands do since she had first broached the subject of children with him when they had returned from their honeymoon.

He had acted so excited about the prospect when they were planning their life together. He had been hands-on with the wedding preparations and he had been the one to suggest staying close to her home reservation.

He had wanted her to be happy. In the beginning.

As the months wore on he was more involved in work than ever. She saw less and less of him. She was drowning in loneliness.

But then she ran into Emily and things began to get better. At least she had a friend to spend time with and break up the monotony.

* * *

She never complained though. Not to anyone. Not even Emily knew how miserable she was. Not really.

She knew that Nina was unhappy with the long hours Henry was working and that she wished she had kids of her own to look after. But that was all.

She had no idea how oppressive the loneliness was.

Nina knew that every relationship had its ups and downs and she was determined to ride the rollercoaster back up to its high point. Things would get better.

But somehow, she thought Paul could see past her hope and her optimism. Something told her that he not only _wanted_ the truth from her, but that he already knew what it was.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

She said she was fine so why did Paul feel like he needed to comfort her?

She was biting her lip, a nervous habit or a sign that she was keeping something from him?

Emily was fidgeting, trying not to go into her "mom" mode. She tried to protect everybody. It drove the pack nuts but in that moment Paul loved her for it. Anyone who wanted to protect his imprint, even from him, was fine with his wolf.

"Nina?" the sound of her name on his lips was like heaven. "Yes?" "Would you tell me if you weren't happy?" "No."

A look of pure shock crossed her face and Emily sat back like she'd just been told Nina was actually a vampire. Clearly neither of them had expected that to come out of the girl's mouth.

"Well, at least you're honest. YOu can tell me anything though. No judgment. I'll always be here for you when you need me." "Um...thanks but I don't really know you." "So get to know me. What do you want to know?" "Why you're so intense about getting to know a married woman, for starters?"

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

Nina didn't know what had come over her. She had never spoken so boldly to anyone in her life. She hadn't even known she was physically capable of such a thing. She'd always been a curious person but that curiosity would never kill her cat because she had never been able to act on it. Ever. Until now with this complete stranger.

But there was something about Paul Lahote that made her feel completely at ease and utterly on edge simultaneously. Every hair on her body was standing up and shivers ran down her spine while her bones turned to pudding.

The sound of his voice was like a lullabye and a fire.

She felt his strength surrounding her, protecting her. She didn't even know him. But she wanted to.

She was married! Henry. She was married to Henry and this person was not going to come between them just because they were having a rough spell. This was so not happening.

But the way he grinned at her as he mulled over her question...

"There's no law against a man and a woman being friends. You're an interesting woman. I'm an interested man." "But I'm not interested in you so unless you prove to be more interesting than you appear to be I don't see this going anywhere. You'll have to look elsewhere for your entertainment."

Nina had no idea where this was coming from. She had literally never said anything like that to anyone in her life. Not even when terrible things were happening to her. She had never been able to stand up for herself.

"While you are very entertaining, that's not what I'm looking for. I like you. I think you would be a good friend. I think you could use a good friend. I can be a good friend. I can be whatever you want me to be. I'll respect whatever relationship you have with Henry." "He is my husband. It's not just a relationship, it's a marriage. And I don't think I want to be friends with you. And you have no idea what I need."

What was happening to her?

"I'll be here when you change your mind." "I won't." "I will be."

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"Thank you, Paul, for making dinner nice and awkward for all of us. Nina, I am so sorry. He can be a little bull-headed." "It's fine Emily." "Will you stay for dessert and a movie?" "Is Paul?" "He has somewhere else to be." "No I don't." "Yes you do." "Nah, I'm good here. I want to get to know Nina a little better. Plus, you made apple pie." "Paul, you will not chase Nina away. She is always welcome here and you will not make her feel like she can't be here." "I don't know how I would manage that." "Paul, I'm warning you-" "It's fine Emily."

Everyone turned to the previously shy Macaw girl. Emily was the only one who had spoken with her before. Sam hadn't heard her say more than a handful of words before Paul walked into the room and started talking.

"So long as Paul behaves himself he won't get hurt." "Hurt?" "I'm a married woman and I take that vow very seriously. If you want to keep your manly bits in tact you'll keep your hands to yourself and respect my decision. If you can't I suggest you leave now. Emily's right. I've enjoyed my time here and I won't let you keep me away. We'll call a truce now or you and I will have a big problem."

Paul stared at her, a proud smile radiating off his goofy loving face. "No problem here." "Good."

Nina was blushing furiously but she went to the kitchen to help Emily bring in the pie with her back straight and her head high.

Paul's eyes followed her the whole way before he sank down in his chair with a sigh. "I am in so much trouble."

Sam laughed, "You are way beyond trouble my man. You are screwed."


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPRINT**

* * *

Emily and Sam are so good together. They laugh and talk and there is never any discomfort between them. He orbits her like she's the sun. But he brings light to her world too. They make each other smile, they comfort each other and there is just so much love between them.

They joked with each other over dessert and took the attention off of me. Well, as much as Paul would let them. He refused to stop staring no matter what was done or said.

He helped clear the table without being told and Emily didn't have to ask him to help her with the dishes either. He took up post with a dish towel and immediately started drying and putting away, smiling the whole time and kissing her like they were the only people on the planet. He never cared who was watching.

When the remains of dinner had been cleared away and the dishes washed everyone landed in the living room and Emily managed the television. Sam made himself comfortable in a ginormous recliner and a king-sized bowl of popcorn. Paul stood in the doorway while I chose a seat on the couch as far from where he stood as possible. It didn't help.

Once he'd fetched his own stadium bowl of popcorn he plopped down on the floor at my feet. Three acres of couch and an expanse of floor and he sits directly in front of me. His overly-warm shoulder brushed my knee every time he moved.

"Anyone have a problem with _Ever After_?" Paul groaned. "Too bad. Nina, any objections?" "You know it's my favorite movie next to _The Princess Bride._ Bring on the love."

Paul looked at me in a tone of complete exasperation until I met his gaze. Then he seemed to lose focus for a minute. He actually shook himself before turning his attention back to the tv where my movie had started.

Emily was sitting draped over Sam's lap with her head on his shoulder. He was feeding her popcorn from his hand a piece at a time in between shoveling handfuls of the stuff into his own mouth. I couldn't help but smile as I watched them covertly from the corner of my eye. It did make me wonder how I could watch what had been my favorite love story of all time when there was an obviously better choice right in front of me.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

I can't believe she likes this mushy crap. Why do all girls like romance? Why can't some of them like action. Or sci-fi or basically anything with explosives.

How can Sam and the other wolves stand to watch this with their imprints?

What is Nina doing back there? Why didn't I sit beside her so I could watch her?

* * *

Paul had a focus issue. Definitely.

He glanced over at Sam and Emily. Sam wasn't really watching the movie. He was watching Emily. Emily was absorbed in the movie. Something about girls made them fall for that ushy gushy romance crap. You say the word "prince" and they were hooked.

Wolf? They run away. Why couldn't he have been a prince? This was Nina's favorite movie. If he was a prince she'd be all over him right now.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

My favorite part of _Ever After_ has always been when Danielle stands up for herself. Any time and every time she stands up for herself. When she talks back to the prince. When she saves him from the gypsies. When she punches her step sister. When she fights the guy her step mother sells her to. She is fierce no matter what her station in life. No matter what she is supposed to be or do she finds the strength within herself.

She loses her father. She loses the man she loves. She loses her home.

But in the end she fights for herself. I wish that I could be that brave.

But I can barely tell someone my name so I doubt I could be brave enough to fight for myself. I just don't see that happening.

* * *

I found myself watching Paul more than the movie. Possibly because I have the movie memorized. Possibly because Sam and Emily started making out about half-way through.

He couldn't seem to sit still. He kept glancing around the room.

When he noticed Sam and Emily kissing he snorted in disgust and went back to the movie with his shoulders sort of slumped in defeat.

He _devoured_ that popcorn. And then he started staring at Sam's popcorn like he wanted to get up and steal it but couldn't decide if it was worth interrupting their make-out session to do so. In the end he must have decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

Eventually he leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. His breathing evened out and he went to sleep.

Sam and Emily stopped making out eventually and snuggled in to finish the movie. They fell asleep too.

Alone in wakefulness I studied the people around me.

* * *

This was what a family was really like.

They were so different.

Emily was kind and strong in a motherly way. She would protect you with everything she had and defend you with a wooden spoon if that was what she had available to her. She would die for you if that was all she could do for you. She would nag you and take care of you. She would cook for you and tuck you in at night. She would talk to you and cry with you. She was the best friend you could ever ask for.

Sam was a leader. He would give you advice when you needed it and keep you in line when you needed it. He would protect you with the strength in his arms and he would let you make your own choices. He would let you suffer the consequences and learn from your mistakes. He would provide for you and care for you. He would watch over you.

Paul. She hadn't known Paul for very long at all. But she felt as if she knew him better than she knew herself. Paul was special. Paul was devoted. Once he committed to something he gave everything he was to it. If he loved you he loved you with every fibre of his being. If he was your friend there was nothing he wouldn't do for you. Emily might die for you but Paul would kill for you. He would give his own soul to protect you. He would be your best friend, your shoulder to cry on, your movie marathoner, your midnight caller. He would be your walk in the rain and you're stuck in a jam guy. He would be the one you called to do nothing and everything with. The one you fall asleep with. The one you wake up with. The one you fall in love with.

* * *

Wait. What?!

NO.

Absolutely NOT.

So not going there.

Even if he is the hottest man I've ever seen and totally intense and...staring right at me.


	9. Chapter 9

So not going there.

Even if he is the hottest man I've ever seen and totally intense and...staring right at me.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Paul gave up on the movie. It was just too girlie. And Sam was no help. He was all smoochie-face with Emily. And he couldn't kiss his imprint so he put his head back and listened to Nina breathe. It was the most relaxed he'd ever been in his whole life.

He hadn't always had an easy life. Sure, others had had it harder. But when you're living in it you can't always remember that.

When your mom runs out on you and your dad is drunk and beating you it's hard to remember that other people have it harder.

When you turn into a giant furry wolf and find out that vampires are real and you're supposed to hunt them, it's hard to remember that other people's lives are tough too.

He'd been tense and preoccupied for as long as he could remember.

Always waiting for the next drunken beating.

Always wondering what he would do to set it off.

Always wondering when he would lose his cool and maybe hurt someone that didn't deserve it.

Always wondering when he wouldn't be able to control himself and one of his new brothers would pay the price.

* * *

He was known for his short temper so his brothers didn't get too attached.

He was known to be cranky so they stayed at a distance.

He was a fierce fighter because at least that was something he was familiar with. The anger and the violence he could relate to.

Hunting and fighting, they made sense. They always would.

* * *

Now, sitting here with Nina by his side? He could feel his body relax. He could sense the tension ease from his body and his breathing got deep and even for the first time in his life. That vice around his chest he wore like armor loosened just a little, and a little more with each breath she exhaled.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in a lungful of her scent. Deep and rich and full of the smells of earth and cooking and _Nina_.

She smelled like rain and dirt and lilies. She smelled like heaven. Her scent got a little stronger and his body responded with a jerk in his pants.

His eyes opened and zeroed in on his imprint. She was staring at him. She was absorbing him as she hadn't allowed herself to all night. She was looking at him from top to toe, drinking him in like she'd been starved of the sight. And from the smell, he'd say she enjoyed the sight.

He took another deep breath and his wolf howled his pleasure. His own arousal twitched in his pants. He watched as she drank in the sight of him and wondered where her thoughts were at the moment. Was she imagining running her hands over his body, exploring every inch of him? Did she want to dig her nails into his skin and mark him as her own? It would only sting for a moment but she could do it over and over again, he healed so quickly she could do it for the rest of their lives and he would never get enough of it.

Her eyes landed on his and she sucked in a breath. He sat up and reached for her without thinking about it. All he could think about was her body. Touching her. Feeling her move against him. Marking her as his. She was always meant to be his. She would always be his.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

Paul was staring at me and the look in his eyes wasn't bashful and it wasn't curious. It was hungry. It was needy. It was plain sinful.

No one had ever looked at me like that.

Henry had wanted me. He had been attracted to me, definitely in the beginning, before work got in the way. But even he had never looked as if he wanted to devour me.

This stranger looked as if there was nothing he wouldn't do to me, nothing I could ask of him that would not please him. It looked as if his mind had already gone to every place imaginable and he found them all beyond agreeable and he was merely waiting for me to catch up and say yes.

And then he wasn't waiting anymore.

He moved in the blink of an eye. Suddenly we weren't staring at each other any more.

* * *

Between one blink and another Paul had gone from lounging quietly at my feet to bracing himself above me as I was stretched along the couch. I don't know how I'd ended up there. I had been sitting up a second ago. I never felt him move me. But suddenly there we were.

I could feel every inch of him but he was careful to keep his weight off of me, not crushing me, just letting me feel his skin on mine.

He was warm to the touch, almost hot. There was fire in his veins and his eyes.

My heart raced and my mouth fell open at the suddenness of it all.

What was happening?

I felt his arousal at my hips and jerked back, into the couch. There was nowhere to go and he growled his approval as our bodies ended up closer than ever.

He leaned into me and buried his face in my neck and breathed.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

God the scent of her was intoxicating. It was like nothing I'd ever encountered.

I'd been drunk before my first phase. I'd even been high a time or two. There had been a time in my life where I was not the most exemplary of kids and all I had wanted was an escape from life.

This was so much better than that. Just the feel of her skin against mine. God I wanted her clothes off. I wanted to feel all of her. I wanted to touch her and know her. But the scent of her had my head so muddled I could barely remember to hold myself up and keep from squashing her flat.

I hadn't been prepared for this. This was something else entirely. Sam had not warned me of this feeling. This was raw power. I don't even remember moving her back onto the couch and jumping on top of her. One second we were watching that ditzy romance and the next she was staring at me and then this glorious smell hit me and now...

I have to taste her. I know this is fast but I have to taste her. She'll understand. She has to. She's my imprint after all.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

Paul leaned in to kiss her. There was no other explanation for what he was doing.

His other actions might have been a game or a fit of insanity but where he was headed now was definitely for his lips to touch hers.

She had to stop this before it was too late. She couldn't let that happen. She was married and she loved her husband.

"Paul, stop. Stop right now."

He seemed to try to pull back but he seemed lost in a fog. She pushed back on his wide shoulders, felt the muscles there and knew she had no hope of stopping this on her own.

"Paul, please stop this." He couldn't hear her. Everything she had promised Henry was for nothing if she didn't find a way to stop this. But she wasn't strong enough. She looked over at the other chair where Sam and Emily lay cuddled up and knew what she had to do. Whatever this was, it wasn't Paul. She hadn't known him long but she _knew_ he wouldn't do this to hurt her. Now she would have to hurt him any way. Tears leaked from her eyes as she called, "SAM!"

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

 _Her voice was like a song in my head. I love the way she says my name. Her lips will taste so good. She'll taste as good as she smells._

And then Paul went flying across the living room to land in a heap against the back wall.

His wolf immediately jumped to the forefront and growled, his human mind shook itself awake and barely kept the wolf in check to try and figure out what the hell had happened.

He looked around and saw Emily comforting a crying Nina and Sam, pissed and headed towards him.

" **Outside**. **Now**!" It was the alpha command that made his wolf curl his tail under and do as he was told. Paul kept looking over Sam's shoulder trying to get a look at Nina. Sam broke his line of sight and pushed him out the back door.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" "What?" "You heard me. Explain yourself this instant!" "What are you talking about? You're the one who threw me against a wall!" "Paul, what happened in there?"

Sam was making an effort to calm down, something he rarely had to do anymore. Paul was trying to clear his muddy thoughts. Something was wrong with his imprint. He needed to help her.

"What's wrong with Nina? Is she okay?" "You tell me." "What?" "Emily and I fell asleep watching the movie. I woke up to Nina screaming for me to help her. You were on top of her, pinning her down. She was begging you to stop."

The world stopped. Everything spun away and Paul hung in the abyss. He fell to his knees in the grass.

"What? No. I-I didn't. What are you saying?" "What happened?"

Sam came over and put a hand on Paul's shoulder, trying to calm him down. On one hand it didn't seem like Paul was going to phase, on the other, Sam had never seen anyone look so lost before. He had heard stories of wolves who had lost their imprints...this seemed about as bad.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

"Nina, talk to me. What happened?" "I'm sorry, Em. I'm so stupid." "You're not stupid. Did you make a mistake or did he?" "I don't know. I don't know what happened. One second we were watching the movie. Then everyone fell asleep. Then we were staring at each other and then he was on top of me. I told him to stop but it was like he couldn't hear me. He was too strong. He wasn't himself. It isn't his fault, Emily. Oh, and Sam threw him so hard. I'm so sorry."

Nina broke down in another round of tears. Emily pulled her tight into another hug and rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"Shhh honey, it's okay. No one blames you for this. It's alright." "No it isn't. Poor Paul." "This is not your fault. How could this possibly be your fault?" "Ever since he first saw me he's been...captivated. When he woke up it was like he was possessed. He didn't even say anything to me. The look in his eyes was so...possessive when he was on top of me. It was scary and sensual all at once. Em, I like it. Some part of me wanted what was happening. How could this not be my fault?"

Emily shook her head and asked the ancestors for help with stupid self-sacrificing people.

"Nina, whatever part of Paul's brain stopped working is not because you were attracted to him. It might have something to do with his attraction to _you_. But that does not make it your fault. You asked him to stop. You told him to stop. And when it came down to it you found a way to make him stop." "I got him hurt." "You did what you had to. To protect yourself and your marriage. Don't be sorry for that. If you want me to castrate him for you I will have it done this very night." "Don't you dare. I told you, it isn't his fault. He wasn't himself." "Then you'll forgive him?" "Of course I will! I don't know what happened but I'm sure he didn't mean it."

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"Paul, buddy, you have to get up now." "What have I done?" "She's alright. I swear to you. No harm done." "I tried to hurt her. My imprint. I was going to hurt her." "No you weren't. You were just going to, you know, _claim_ her. Without her permission." "What have I done?"

"He's in a bad loop here, Sam."

The rest of the pack had arrived while Sam tried to reason with Paul.

What had been a bad situation had become much much worse with the return of Paul's senses. Now that he understood what had happened he was completely catatonic. And he kept trying to hurt himself. Right now Jacob was holding him down with both hands on his shoulders, forcing him into a sitting position while Seth tied his hands together.

"What if he phases?" "I don't think he can. When I threw him into the wall he was irate. When we came outside is when he should have phased but as soon as he figured out what happened he's been like this. I think his wolf is...hiding." "Hiding?" Jacob looked incredulous. Leah looked amused as she replied, "Well the time for hide-and-seek is over. He needs to come out and clean up his own goddamn mess for once." "Shut up Leah." said a tired Seth as he stood and dusted his knees.

Sam was pacing as he thought. The other wolves were just as restless. "We need a council meeting. Soon." "Where's the girl?" "Emily has her. We don't know what she's going to do. If she files charges Paul is beyond screwed. Her husband is the tribe's new lawyer." "Wonderful." Embry's eyes rolled and he doubled up as Jared elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. "Is she likely to do that?" "I don't know. She might try to keep it quiet. She's a quiet girl. Emily might be able to talk her down." "Jake, Quil, why don't you go to the house and help Emily get her home. Paul doesn't get left alone until whatever this is blows over. We need to figure out why he lost control. I've never heard of a wolf hurting his imprint before." "Me neither. I didn't think it could happen except by accident." "That wasn't an accident." "Could she be lying?" "No way. I looked into her eyes. She was terrified."

The look in Sam's eyes was sad and confused as he looked from his brothers down to the catatonic Paul, the first of his brothers to join his pack when he had been all alone and confused as to why this had happened and what he was supposed to do with his new abilities.


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPRINT**

* * *

"Everything's going to be okay, Nina." soothed Emily.

Jake and Quil came quietly into the living room to find Emily rocking her friend in a tight embrace as the girl wept into her shoulder.

They shared a look and Jake went forward hesitantly.

Without touching either of the women Jake knelt down beside them and quietly spoke, "Nina? My name's Jacob Black. I'm Chief Black's son and I work with Sam. This is my friend Quil. Sam's asked us to take you home when you're ready."

The girl, woman really, sat up and wiped the tears from her sad gray eyes. "Where's Paul?" "You don't have to worry about him. If you want, Emily will come with us to drop you off. Whenever you're ready." "Is Paul still here?"

Jake shook his head and looked at Quil, a "what do I say?" look on his face. Quil shrugged his shoulders.

"Sam and the pack have him out back dealing with him. He won't hurt you again. We promise." "What?"

She seemed startled and even more upset than before. She pushed away from Emily and Jake reached to steady her but she flinched away from him so he pulled back from her. "He's out back. We're going to take you out the front door and take you home so you don't have to see him. Why don't we head that way now? Emily, do you know where her car keys are?" "I walked here." "We can take my car. The keys are hanging up."

Quil nodded and went to get the car started while Emily reached for Nina again. Nina wasn't quite cooperating, she seemed to be in some kind of shock. She wasn't quite here-and-now. Jake figured if he just kept repeating himself in a calm tone she would eventually respond.

"Nina?" She looked at Jake. "We're going to drive you home now." She nodded and followed Emily out the front door.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"Paul? Come on, man get it together." Jared slapped his best friend hard enough to get his attention.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

As soon as they were out the front door Emily and Jake went straight to the car. Nina had other plans. She darted around the side of the house towards the back yard.

What she saw was the pack surrounding the crumpled form of Paul whose hands were bound. One of the other men had just slapped him.

"No! Leave him alone! Back off!"

They were all so stunned that no one moved to stop her. No one thought to protect her from the potentially dangerous Paul. Not one of the wolves thought to do anything at all but stand there because none of them had expected a skinny little girl who had recently been attacked by a werewolf to come running to the defense of one.

They were all woefully unprepared for the experience.

So Nina charged into their midst unchallenged to find herself standing over Paul and facing off with twelve very big men and a very surly Leah who looked as surprised as she was at her actions.

* * *

Before anyone could do anything but blink stupidly Paul launched himself at her.

Sam lunged forward shouting, "No!" and Seth and Jared had matching looks of anguish as they imagined the horrors to come. The rest of the pack hadn't quite caught up with what was happening.

Nina threw her hands up at Sam and the pack and planted her feet so Paul wouldn't knock her over. "I said _back off_! He doesn't deserve this. I don't know what happened earlier but it _wasn't his fault_. So everybody back away from him. NOW!"

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Sam thought fast as he surveyed the dangerous situation in front of him. If the pack advanced Paul could feel threatened and shift forms and Nina could get hurt. If they stayed put Nina was still in danger from Paul but they had a better chance at catching him off guard if she could hold out long enough to get him distracted.

"Nina, stay calm. Talk to him. Keep your voice as even as you can and see if you can't get his attention."

She didn't take her eyes off of Sam and the pack, her hands up defensively, but she whispered softly to Paul.

"P-Paul? Are you alright? Don't worry, everything is going to be alright now." "That's it Nina, just keep talking to him; nice and calm."

Sam eased forward a step. Paul's head snapped up and Sam froze, cursing inwardly. Nina's fists clenched. "Don't move Sam. Don't come any closer. Stay back, all of you."

* * *

Paul calmed at the sound of her calm tone and eased himself into the bend of her knees. His wrists were still bound so he couldn't wrap his arms around her but it was clear that he wanted nothing more than to pull her tight against him.

He rubbed his cheek against her leg.

She stiffened.

Jared cursed.

"Stay back. I mean it. Paul won't hurt me. He didn't mean to. He never meant to hurt me."

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

 _Why am I so certain of that? What makes me think he's anything more than the animal he behaved?_

Nina remembered the passion of the moment and the way he looked at her, as if she were the only other person on the planet. He drank her in. He wanted to devour her in that moment. But he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to _want_ him back. This wasn't about taking something from her.

Still, he kept rubbing his face against her skin, sending shivers up her spine.

 _Why do I respond to him like this?_

Before Paul Lahote had walked into the dining room that night she would have said that she was a boring, dispassionate person. Committed to her husband and her marriage and the future she had chosen for herself but not exciting or particularly excitable. Now her blood raced and boiled, her skin was hot and tight even as her legs were growing weak. And she was facing off against ten huge people who looked like they could easily rip her to shreds, to protect the guy who had very nearly taken her against her will...

 _But that wasn't him._

Then who was it?

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"Nina, you need to keep talking to him. Don't be afraid. We're right here and nothing bad is going to happen."

The pack looked at Sam, giving away the lie. There were so many ways this could go bad, could go wrong and someone would get hurt. Nina would get hurt. Paul would suffer. The pack would suffer.

This was _not_ a good situation.

They couldn't get any closer to them for fear of setting Paul off. She couldn't get away from him without fear of provoking him. She had to distract him.

Sam spoke calmly but with authority, hoping not to upset Nina into doing anything that would put her in more danger. "Nina, I want to get you out of here. But I need your help, okay? He'll listen to you if you keep talking. Doesn't matter what you say, he just needs to hear the sound of your voice."

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

 _Why does Sam keep telling me to talk to Paul? I thought they were trying to hurt him? Are they trying to_ protect _me from him? Do they think he is a danger to me? But Paul wouldn't hurt me, not really. What happened earlier, that was a fluke._

"Sam, I need you all to step back and let me handle this. I know you think you're protecting me, but I can't concentrate with the lot of you hovering over us and he can't focus on me when he's distracted by you. Just go back to the house and let me handle Paul."

 _When did I get so...decisive?_


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPRINT**

* * *

Nobody moves after Nina gives her orders. She's not surprised by this. She's never been very assertive and she doesn't want to raise her voice again and startle Paul.

"Please, Sam, get everyone to go away so I can deal with this. I'm not in any danger from Paul. I'll yell if I need you."

 _Isn't that the truth._

She felt the shame of her earlier actions wash over her. Paul nuzzled against her once more. She tentatively dropped her hands to her side and put her fingers in his shaggy hair, luxuriating in the feel of the silky tresses against her fingertips.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Sam couldn't quite understand what had happened that day and he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. The pack waited for his signal. They wouldn't do anything without his say-so when things were this volatile.

He watched as Nina put her hands down and started stroking Paul's hair.

Paul leaned into her touch and exposed more of his head for her soft fingers to peruse. The pack went dead silent.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

 _Everyone is looking at me. I shouldn't be touching him like this. But he needs to be kept calm and he seems to like it..._

Nina kept running her fingers through the hair of the man at her feet. Her eyes didn't leave Sam's face as she waited to see if he would do as she'd asked. She could help Paul. She _knew_ she could. But not with everyone standing around looking so threatening.

She couldn't think with all of them here. There were too many people here. Too many eyes on her.

She felt the familiar rise of panic and her breath hitched as her heart began to race. Her hands were trembling now.

Sam took a step closer and she raised one shaking hand to ward him off, trying desperately to keep breathing.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Sam could do nothing but watch and wait as Nina ran her hands through his pack-mate's hair. Then her eyes went wide and her heart sped and she was drawing in quick, tight breaths.

Shit, she was going to pass out. This was not good.

He had wondered when the shock would really get to her. This was it. She was losing it in front of their eyes and there was nothing they could do with Paul between them.

She had to get away from him before she was completely helpless.

He couldn't let his brother hurt his imprint as he had hurt Emily. Not when he could stop it. He could protect this girl even though he hadn't been able to protect his Emily.

* * *

He could see Jake and Quil coming around the side of the house, behind Paul and Nina. Sam looked around for Emily but Jake shook his head and nodded toward the house. She was safe and now they had to move.

"Get her out of there!"

The pack moved instantly at his command.

Quil and Jake and Seth jumped for Paul, pinning him to the ground while Sam whipped Nina into his arms even as she lost consciousness. He was running before her eyes were fully closed. They couldn't hold Paul and he erupted into fur. As he ran Sam didn't look back but he could hear the padded feet of wolves hit the earth and Paul's teeth were closing inches from his heels. He couldn't outrun Paul in his human form while carrying Nina. No way. But the pack had his back. Right?


	12. Chapter 12

**PAUL**

* * *

Since Sam had thrown him against the wall Paul had been in a daze.

He couldn't believe what he had done. How could he possibly have done that to his imprint?

Nina. She must hate him.

Paul hated himself. What had he been thinking? What excuse could he possibly find for his behavior?

* * *

Once outside, once Sam had made him understand what had happened, Paul sank to the ground unable to come to terms with this reality.

One thing circled inside his head: He had tried to hurt his imprint.

* * *

He tried to remember what had been going on in his head.

He remembered the obnoxious girl movie. Sam and Emily were making out. He had closed his eyes and he was listening to Nina breathing. She smelled wonderful, like rain and lilies. Then her smell had intensified, he'd looked up and found her eyes on him.

Everything else was a little blurry.

He knew from Sam that he had pinned Nina down, that he had been on top of her and she hadn't invited him to be there.

What had happened? What made him jump her like that?

* * *

He agonized over his actions as his pack mates arrived and surrounded him.

He didn't pay them any mind. He was spiraling in a pit of despair.

He needed to be punished. How could he possibly have attacked his imprint like that? What was wrong with him? His whole purpose as a wolf was to protect his imprint.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

The agonizing feeling in his chest was going to rip him apart. He had to do something. He had to be punished.

No one could hurt a wolf's imprint and get away with it. They were sacred. They were dear and to be protected.

He had to be punished.

* * *

Paul was kneeling on the ground but he shot up and ran to the nearest tree where he rammed his head into the trunk. He prepared to do it again when two of his brothers grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him back.

Jake forced him back to the ground.

Someone was talking to him. His pack mates were trying to tell him something. He couldn't hear them through the voice in his head telling him he must be punished for his crimes against his imprint.

Paul raised his fists and tried to strike himself in the face. Seth grabbed his hands.

* * *

He fought his brothers as they held him down and tied his wrists together.

He needed to be punished.

He deserved to be punished.

What had he done?

* * *

Then he smelled rain and lilies. Nina was suddenly standing over him, between him and his brothers.

She was saying something, telling his pack mates off for something she didn't like.

Paul wanted to warn her, to protect her from the danger presented by an angry pack of werewolves.

The words wouldn't come out so he lurched forward to try and stop her from getting any closer.

His hands were tied but he fell against her legs and bared his teeth at his pack brothers and Leah.

Nina braced herself against his presence and told Sam to back off. She was standing up to the alpha. For him?

* * *

Sam was talking, telling Nina to stay calm and talk to Paul. He was okay with that. She shouldn't be afraid while he was there to protect her.

"P-Paul? Are you alright? Don't worry, everything is going to be alright now."

Paul was soothed by his presence and calmed by her voice. It was like being stroked with the softest material on the planet. His wolf needed more of it.

Sam stepped forward. Paul's head snapped up and he bared his teeth again.

"Don't move Sam. Don't come any closer. Stay back, all of you."

* * *

The sound of her voice was so soothing. Paul wanted her to be assured that he would protect her. He eased himself into the bend of her knees.

All he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and tell her she was safe and he was sorry and this would never happen again.

But his hands were bound.

He couldn't find his words.

So Paul rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin of her leg.

* * *

One of the wolves, Jared probably, cursed and Nina stiffened.

"Stay back. I mean it. Paul won't hurt me. He didn't mean to. He never meant to hurt me."

Paul thanked the ancestors that she knew he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. Whatever fluke had made him jump her during the movie...it was never about hurting her. It was impossible for a wolf to purposely hurt his imprint.

He kept rubbing his face against her skin, trying to let her know that he was here. He would do anything in his power to protect her.

* * *

"Nina, I want to get you out of here." Paul snarled softly at that. Sam wasn't taking his imprint anywhere.

"But I need your help, okay? He'll listen to you if you keep talking. Doesn't matter what you say, he just needs to hear the sound of your voice."

"Sam, I need you all to step back and let me handle this. I know you think you're protecting me, but I can't concentrate with the lot of you hovering over us and he can't focus on me when he's distracted by you. Just go back to the house and let me handle Paul."

* * *

Paul tried to comfort Nina, letting her know he was here.

She was speaking up for herself, telling Sam and the pack that she could handle this situation. She was right.

Paul was still partially catatonic from the night's earlier debacle. He still couldn't seem to talk. But he and his wolf were both fully intent on making it up to their imprint. Paul was _not_ going to hurt her ever again.

* * *

Then she surprised everyone.

Nina dropped her hands to her side and put one soft appendage in his hair, stroking it gently.

Paul wanted to groan in ecstasy but instead leaned into her touch and exposed more of his head for her soft fingers to peruse.

There was silence all around them.

Then Nina's breaths were coming in short bursts. Paul could hear her heart speeding up. The hand on his head was trembling.

Sam took another step closer and she raised one shaking hand, leaving the other on Paul's head.

* * *

Paul was worried about his imprint. Her breaths were quick and tight, her heart was racing.

He tried to comfort her, rubbing his face on her leg again, letting her know he was there for her and no one would hurt her.

Then Sam made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Get her out of here!"

* * *

The pack moved instantly.

Quil and Jake and Seth jumped for Paul, pinning him to the ground.

Sam pulled Nina into his arms and she passed out.

* * *

Paul's wolf snapped. Nina was in trouble. Sam was taking her away from him.

He fought his brothers but they held him tight.

Then he was ripped apart. He erupted into a wolf and raced for his imprint.

His pack mates transformed behind him, racing to catch him.

He raced to catch Sam, to protect his imprint. Sam couldn't possibly escape him. How dare he try to take his Nina away from him.


	13. Chapter 13

**PACK**

* * *

JB- _Spread out. Quil, go left. Jared go right._

L- _He's closing in on Sam. That girl is going to get him killed._

J- _Paul won't hurt him. Probably._

JB- _Sam has his imprint and is taking her away from him. He's dead if we don't stop Paul._

* * *

The wolves were close on Paul's tail but he was determined to get to Nina.

Sam was trying to get Nina out of harm's way, just trying to protect the girl. But Paul had imprinted on her and Sam was taking her away from him.

Sam was in trouble.

* * *

 **PAUL**

* * *

He had to get to Nina.

Sam was trying to take her away from him.

She was in danger. More danger the farther away she got.

He was going to protect her if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Sam ran as fast as he could but he could feel Paul's hot breath on the back of his legs.

He had to get Nina to safety. He had to protect her. He couldn't let Paul hurt her, like he had hurt Emily.

But where on earth was he gonna go that Paul couldn't follow? He couldn't take her to the house, Emily was there.

* * *

 _J-Leah, don't!_

 _L-I'm the fastest; I'm the only one with a chance to catch him._

JB-You'll _get yourself hurt or killed._

L-Better _me than Sam._

S-Leah!

* * *

The smaller wolf was faster than her brothers. She easily outstripped them and made to take on Paul herself.

He was right on Sam's heels. Sam couldn't transform and fight him off, couldn't drop Nina and leave her to the monster's mercy.

Even an alpha command wouldn't stop Paul now. His wolf was trying to protect his imprint and nothing would stop him.

Leah was within reach and she ignored her brothers, launching herself at the silver wolf that was Paul.

She hit him side-long and rolled him off his feet. He immediately turned on her, gripping her throat in his powerful jaws and forcing her to submit to his strength.

Leah whined as Paul growled.

* * *

JB- _Leah!_

L- _Hurry._

J- _Paul, man listen!_

P-

JB- _He can't hear us. Listen._

P- _Must save Nina. Nina. Nina. MINE!_

JB- _We can't reason with him. Hold on Leah, we're almost there._

* * *

Before the rest of the wolves could arrive and get Paul off of their sister, he dropped her and took off after Sam once again.

Leah lay where she was dropped, panting for air. Seth came to her and began to lick her wounds.

The other wolves continued on after Paul and Sam.

* * *

"Paul, control yourself! I'm not hurting her. I'm trying to protect her from you!"

The wolf snarled and kept coming.

"Damn it Paul! _Listen_ to me!"

Sam thought as quick and fast as he could.

Paul had been calm when Nina had her hands on him, talking to him.

But she was unconscious now and only a danger to herself and all those who wished to help her.

Paul was crazed with the bond of his imprint. Completely out of control while he thought Nina was in danger. Not even realizing that _he_ is the danger to her.

* * *

 **PAUL**

* * *

 _I have to save Nina. I must protect her. She must be kept safe._

Paul ran on, desperate to reach his imprint and protect her from the Pack.

The rational part of his brain that would have told him that his pack of brothers would never hurt his imprint was silent. The wolf had taken over.

The wolf was a much simpler creature than the man.

His mate was in danger and he would save her.

The man hadn't truly been present since the movie had put him to sleep.

He had never woken up. The wolf had taken over as soon as he smelled the arousal of his mate. He had wanted to claim her, to mark her. The wolf wanted to let everyone know who she belonged with. The man wasn't really there then.

The wolf didn't understand why they couldn't be together when it had already been decided that they should be.

Paul didn't really want to admit that they couldn't be together either, when it came right down to it. He knew they were meant to be together. That's what imprinting meant, what it told him in his heart.

But Nina was in charge here. It was her decision. It would always be her choice.

And she had chosen her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

**IMPRINT**

* * *

Nina woke up in her own bedroom at home.

She tried to remember how she'd gotten there.

* * *

Last night she had gone over to Sam and Emily's for dinner. Henry had canceled again.

She had met Paul.

* * *

The memories rushed back to her.

Paul was on top of her, pinning her down.

The look in his eyes had been one of wanting, possession, claiming and a hunger so fierce she had trembled.

She had wanted him too.

Nina remembered wanting to give in to him, to let him take her as he so clearly wished to do.

The heat between them had been a fire like she'd never felt before.

* * *

When she remembered that she was married, that Henry trusted her and she had pledged herself to him, body and soul, it had almost been too late.

He was too strong for her to fight off on her own. He had been in some sort of trance from the heat of the moment.

He couldn't hear her.

* * *

She had called out to Sam for help and Paul's weight had been lifted off her in an instant. Paul went flying into the wall.

Sam got him outside and Emily comforted her while she cried at her own weakness.

When it was time to leave she had gone to the backyard where Paul was surrounded by the Pack. One of them had slapped him. His hands were tied.

She hadn't hesitated, hadn't even stopped to think.

She had run to his defense.

She had stood between Paul and the people he claimed as his family. She had stood her ground against the intimidating Pack.

In the end it hadn't mattered at all. She was weak.

She had a panic attack.

That was the last thing she remembered.

* * *

Her breaths had come in gasping intervals. Her heart had raced.

She wasn't in control anymore and then...darkness.

* * *

What had happened after she passed out?

Nina remembered that Sam had been worried about her safety. He thought Paul was a danger to her.

He didn't understand that Paul wouldn't hurt her. Not really. Not on purpose.

But he had seemed to sure that Paul was dangerous; that it was Paul she should be afraid of.

Nina hadn't been afraid of Paul. She had been afraid _for_ Paul. Sam and the Pack thought he was trying to hurt her and they were treating him like a threat.

Paul clearly felt that Sam was the threat.

Nina knew that they were only truly a threat to each other. She had never been in any real danger so long as she kept her head.

But then the panic attack had come on.

* * *

What had they done to Paul after that? She needed to make sure he was okay. Needed to make sure that everyone was okay. Sam and his friends had looked like they were ready to tear Paul apart after what happened.

He didn't deserve that. Neither of them could help that they were so drawn to each other.

* * *

Nina got out of bed and started to get dressed.

Then she thought of Henry. She remembered that her husband was probably worried sick about what happened. What had he been told when she was brought home?

...Where was he?...

Nina searched the house for signs of her husband. There were no dishes in the sink, no dirty clothes on the floor. The other side of the bed was not rumpled or slept in.

When she got to the kitchen she saw the blinking light of the answering machine.

 _"Nina, I'm working late tonight and I have an early meeting in the morning. I'll be staying in Seattle tonight."_

No greeting. No goodbye.

At least he hadn't worried about her.

* * *

Nina continued getting ready for the day ahead. She had a lot of apologies to make.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"Paul?" "Wake up buddy."

Paul felt someone slap him. He groaned as he rolled over on his side and opened his eyes.

He was in the forest, bright sunlight shown down on him. Jared and Sam and Jake were looking down at him.

"Where are we?" "In the woods behind the house." "What happened?" "How much do you remember?"

* * *

Paul shook himself awake and fought hard to remember the day before.

"I attacked Nina. How could I do that? Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She wasn't harmed. I got to you and pulled you off of her before anything could happen."

"I chased you. I bit Leah. Is anyone else hurt?" "Leah has a sore throat but she's healing quickly." "Everyone else?"

Sam and Jared shared a look. Jacob didn't take his eyes off of Paul.

"Tell me." "When Nina passed out I grabbed her and ran. You chased us for a while. Leah bought me some time and you turned on her." "How bad?" "You incapacitated her and came after us again."

"She's okay then?" "She's pissed off but she'll recover." "How did you get me to stop?" "We didn't."

Paul looked up at his alpha in confusion. He tried to remember the previous night but it was all a haze of passion and fear and rage.

He shook his head, "I don't remember." Jared took over the story for Sam.

"We were chasing you, you were hunting Sam, and Sam was running for Nina's life. Then you just stopped. You were you again. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"You were human again. But...you weren't really here. We wondered if your mind had snapped when you attacked your imprint. Then you transformed but you weren't talking to us. You just sat down, right where you were. Then you said 'she chose' and that's all we got out of you. We led you back here to Sam's place and we've been guarding you ever since."

"How's Nina?" "She had a panic attack and passed out. After you stopped chasing us I took her home and put her to bed."

* * *

Paul sighed in relief before his heart stopped again.

"What did Henry say? Was he mad at her?"

Sam grinned at his brother's obvious fear before he answered, "Henry wasn't home when I dropped her off. Lucky that she told Emily where the spare key was in case of emergencies. There was a message on the machine saying he would be staying in Seattle overnight. As far as I know she slept quite peacefully, alone in her bed."

"What if something happened to her? What if she choked in her sleep? Has anyone heard from her? Oh God..."

Paul trailed off and his brothers looked at him in concern.

"What is it Paul?" "How will I ever apologize to her? She must hate me. I hate me. What have I done?"

"Let's not start that again, buddy." Jared was quick to put a stop to his tirade of pity.

"When Jake and Quil tried to get her out of here before she sued you for assault, she came back to talk to you. She saw me slap you when I was trying to get you to snap out of whatever loop you'd fallen into. She jumped in front of you and tried to protect you from Us.

"You were still kind of...off? Sam and, well all of us, were worried that you might hurt her or, you know, try to claim her again." "I would never hurt her. I _can't_." "That's what we all thought. No wolf has ever hurt his imprint on purpose. Sam called the council together to discuss what could have happened to you. But anyway, we were trying to protect her and you were kind of possessive. Sam tried to talk her through it, calming you down and maybe distracting you so we could get her out of the way."

Jared looked to Sam for approval and then continued with the story. "She was doing fine. You were calm so long as we didn't get too close and she seemed unafraid of you. She...pet your head, ran her fingers through your hair. She talked to you and managed to be a soothing influence to whatever was going on in your head."

"What do you mean?" asked Paul, still not clear on the details of the night before. Jake cut in at that moment, "We had to restrain you so you didn't hurt yourself. You kept saying that you needed to be punished." "Oh."

"Yeah, like we said: you were in a bad way after what happened with Nina. You wouldn't talk to us. You didn't seem to even know that we were there. When Nina showed up you at least reacted to her. But none of it made sense. She should have been terrified of you and possibly all of us. Instead she kept telling us to back off and let her handle you. I don't think you've done anything you can't fix. So chill out."

* * *

None of this made any sense to Paul.

He had betrayed his imprint's trust. She was married and had made it very clear that Paul was not allowed to come between her and her husband.

He hadn't intended to.

His intentions had been pure. He just wanted to get to know her, to spend time with her.

She set the rules on the relationship. That's how imprinting works.

So what the hell had happened last night?

What had snapped in his brain to make him jump his imprint like that? She had given no indication that she wanted to be kissed or was okay with his claiming her.

When they talked during dinner she had made it clear that he was going to stay within the bounds of friendship or he would never see her again.

So how had he ended up pinning her to the couch trying to claim her against her will?


	15. Chapter 15

**IMPRINT**

* * *

Once Nina was dressed and ready for the day ahead she intended to call Emily. She really did.

But then she remembered Paul on top of her, remembered yelling for Sam. She recalled the sound of Paul's body crashing into the wall and the seriously pissed off look on Sam's face as he'd hauled him out the back door.

How could she have let this happen?

She'd only been married a few months and already she was failing Henry. Already she was being tempted by this stranger. This very intent, achingly hot stranger.

NO.

She would not be that person. Whatever had happened between them last night would be forgotten. She would not forget her duties again and Paul would be kept at a careful distance for both their sakes.

* * *

But she didn't pick up the phone right away.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"I need to know if she's alright. Sam, can you have Emily call and check on her? Please?"

The alpha looked at his packmate, his brother, with a calculating eye.

"You know you have to stay away from her." "I know Sam, but I need to know that she's alright. I won't go near her, for as long as I can help it. We won't be unsupervised. I don't want to do anything we'll regret. Not again."

Sam nodded his approval before he headed into the house, calling over his shoulder to Jared, "Get him cleaned up and dressed. He's under twenty-four hour supervision until we figure out what's going on. Jared, you take this watch."

* * *

Emily was at the stove cooking breakfast when Sam walked into the house.

She turned at the sound of his entrance and sighed, "How is he?" "He'll be a lot better after you call and check on Nina. He needs to be reassured that she's okay."

Emily nodded her understanding but didn't pick up the phone.

"What happened last night, she doesn't blame him." Sam considered this for a moment. "She might have changed her mind." "She won't. The imprint bond won't let her even if her conscience would. She's the sort of person that always finds fault in themselves before others. She blames herself. She thinks she encouraged him by being attracted to him."

Sam looked incredulous. "We can't help our physical attractions, especially between imprints. Even if she doesn't know about the imprint, she should understand that attraction is biology. The only thing we can control is whether we act on it or not."

Emily looked thoughtful and a little sad as she replied, "I know that and she might be convinced of it later. But right now she blames herself. She thinks she could have handled things differently. She blames herself for Paul getting hurt."

"He's not hurt. He's disgusted with himself but he's fine physically. We were just trying to keep him from hurting himself last night. And her, of course.""And she feels terrible about being the reason for all of that. It doesn't matter to her that it isn't actually her fault. Even if she knew about imprinting she would blame herself."

"I wonder what she intends to tell Henry?" "The truth, undoubtedly. Unless she thinks it will stress him out or make him retaliate. She won't want him and Paul getting physical.""None of us want that. It would _not_ end well."

* * *

The phone rang and Emily jumped.

"It's Nina."

* * *

"Hello?"

-Hi Emily, it's Nina.

"Hi, how are you? I was just going to call and check on you but I thought it might be too early."

-I've been up a little while. I just wanted to call and apologize for my behavior last night. Everything got a little out of hand.

"Nina, it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do. There's no excuse for Paul's behavior..."

-I don't blame him. I don't think he was really aware of what was going on. I know he feels badly about it but I want you to tell him that it's all okay and I'm so sorry for the grief I've caused. I hope the Pack isn't mad at him. I don't want him to be hurt anymore. Not for me; I'm not worth it.

"Nina, you stop talking like that this minute. You have a right to defend yourself and your marriage. Sam is just glad that he was there to help you. And Paul is just fine physically. He _is_ a little torn up about it all, though. He feels awful. He can't explain what happened."

-I know. I looked into his eyes and it was like he was somewhere far away. He didn't hear me or he would have stopped on his own. Still, I don't want to cause problems.

"You aren't. _He_ caused the problem by going after you."

-Please don't talk like that, Em. He really didn't mean it.

"You're sure you're okay?"

-I'm just fine. Thankfully Henry stayed at the office last night. He has no idea and he's not going to find out. He would just get angry and Paul doesn't deserve that. Are you sure Paul is alright?"

* * *

Emily spent another few minutes reassuring Nina that Paul was fine. Then Emily made plans to meet Nina in town for lunch.

When she hung up the receiver she turned to Sam who had been listening in.

* * *

"Well, she doesn't blame Paul and she's not filing charges." "I'm amazed at her resiliency. Anyone else would be completely panicking right now." "Nina is a rare woman. I can see why she and Paul are meant to be together." "I'm starting to see it myself. But they need to stay apart until we figure out what happened between them."

Emily looked concerned as she asked, "Can Paul handle another separation? What if that is what made him go crazy in the first place?"

Sam considered this for a moment, "He can't be left alone with her. It isn't safe until we can figure out what's happened to Paul. If he can't control himself then we have a very big problem." "I understand, as much as I can understand all this craziness. Have you spoken with the elders yet?" "We're meeting in an hour to go over the legends and see if this has ever been experienced in the Pack before. Hopefully we'll get some answers and everything can be worked out quickly."

"Well, breakfast is ready so call the boys in."

Sam hesitated. Emily noticed.

"Sam?" "I don't want to put you in danger." "Paul isn't going to hurt me. Nina had it right, Paul never meant to hurt her. Whatever happened last night wasn't Paul. Nina thinks the wolf took over, even though she doesn't know that's what she thinks."


	16. Chapter 16

**IMPRINT**

* * *

Nina was waiting at the diner for Emily to show up.

She had thought long and hard about what happened the night before and what she ought to do about it.

She had meant it when she'd told Emily that Henry never needed to know what had happened. After all, nothing had really happened.

But then she wondered if keeping it from him would open a door of lies that their marriage didn't deserve. It was true that Paul hadn't meant to hurt her or cause any problems for her. But this _was_ a problem.

He had violated the sanctity of her marriage when he tried to kiss her, despite her warnings that his advance would not be welcomed.

* * *

She didn't want to upset Henry when he was in the middle of such important work with the tribe and his Seattle office.

She didn't want to be the reason someone Emily loved was hurt.

She really didn't want to have to stop spending time with Emily to avoid Paul.

She had to figure out a way to fix this. Sadly she didn't think lying to Henry was the way to do it.

* * *

She sipped her coffee in distraction as she waited for Emily to arrive.

Her reverie was interrupted when a woman a little older than her showed up at her table to refresh her coffee.

The woman was beautiful with native features and a motherly way about her.

"More coffee?" Nina indicated that she would love more coffee with a nod and a smile.

The woman stared at her as she finished pouring the coffee and then spoke, "You're Nina, aren't you?"

* * *

Nina was startled and then reminded herself that she was probably the only new face in a place this small.

"Um, y-yes." "I'm Sue Clearwater, a friend of Sam and Emily's. I took my husband's place on the council and my children are on the Reservation Conservation Committee."

A flood of understanding and relief washed over her.

"Oh, hi. I think Emily has spoken of you. You're Seth's mom." Seth was one of the boys who frequented Emily's house and always had a smile and a kind word for Nina. "That's right. How are you liking La Push?"

Nina smiled shyly and tried not to stutter as she fidgeted with her coffee. "It's not that different from home. I grew up on the Makah Reservation and knowing Emily has helped make things feel more like home." "That's good to hear. We want you to feel welcome here."

Just as Nina was feeling overwhelmed by all the attention Sue was called away by another customer and she was left to blush into her coffee cup in peace.

* * *

It wasn't too much longer before Emily sat down across from her with a sigh and a call for coffee.

She eyed Nina carefully, "How are you? Really? And don't lie to me."

Nina bit her lip, a nervous habit. How was she?

* * *

"I'm confused, Em." "That's understandable." "I love Henry. I am committed to my marriage." "Of course." Emily reached for her hand across the table and Nina let her grasp it. Let her comfort her.

"But I don't know what to do now." "It's okay to be attracted to someone who isn't your husband. We can't control who we are attracted to. What matters is what we act on."

Nina was startled and pulled her hand back.

"I'm not talking about being attracted to Paul. I'm talking about if I should tell Henry about what happened last night." Emily sat up slowly. "Oh. I thought you had decided not to tell him." "I had, but I can't help thinking that keeping it from him is worse than telling him. I mean, nothing happened so he shouldn't worry about it. But if I don't tell him and he finds out some other way then I lied to him. That's a much bigger issue than Paul making a move on me and being rejected. Right?"

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Nina looked desperate for validation and Emily had to admit that she had a point. If Sam kept something from her, no matter how bad it was she would be more mad that he had kept a secret than that it had happened.

"I guess you're right. I would be mad if Sam kept something like that from me and I had to find out from someone else. It would make it seem like something bigger than it is." "So I should tell Henry?" "Yeah, I guess so. What will you do if he reacts badly?"

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

Nina was biting her lip again as she thought about the main reason she hadn't wanted to tell Henry in the first place.

She didn't want to cause trouble for anyone. She didn't want anyone to get in trouble.

She knew she wouldn't like it if any woman hit on Henry, knowing he was married. But she wouldn't hold that against her husband. She would probably hold it against the woman, at least a little bit.

But Paul hadn't been himself. He might as well have been sleep walking.

Surely Henry would understand that. Maybe he and Paul could talk and come to an understanding...

Or maybe Henry and Paul would tear each other apart.

* * *

"This is awful. Why did I move here and cause so much trouble?" Emily shook her head, "You're not causing any trouble Nina. Stop thinking like that. Whatever happened last night is over now and you can move on. Look to the future." "You're right, I just need to focus on my marriage and everything will be okay."


	17. Chapter 17

**PACK**

* * *

"So, how did it go with Nina?" Sam didn't hesitate to ask as Emily walked in and set the groceries she was carrying on the counter. She didn't answer right away.

She turned and started putting the vegetables in the fridge instead as she thought about their conversation over coffee.

She had intended to stand firmly by the pack. Nina hadn't shown any inclination that she wanted to tell Henry before Emily had sat down and she'd thought it would be easy to convince her not to if she changed her mind. But she had made a good argument. Emily _wouldn't_ be okay if Sam kept something like that from her. Sam _wouldn't_ be okay if she kept something like that from him. Everything would be blown out of proportion simply because it had been kept a secret.

Did siding with Nina make her a traitor to the pack? A worried frown marred her features and Sam wrapped her in his arms and kissed her scars.

"Hey, look at me." She did. "What did she decide?" "She wants to tell Henry." "Damn. I thought she was set on keeping it to herself?" he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and Emily felt even worse for siding with her friend. She sighed, "She had but then she thought about what it would mean if Henry kept something like this from her. She thought how much worse it would seem if she found out that he was keeping something like this from her." "Does that make a difference?" Emily stepped back and stared at her wolf. "Of course it does. If some woman kisses you it's not your fault. If you fail to tell me that some woman has kissed you and I find out from someone else later then I think you're cheating on me and keeping things from me. I could fall into a swirling vortex of despair." "That's a little dramatic." he gave a grin and she reciprocated. "Yes, it is. But you see my point." "I do. But no one here will tell Henry what happened." "That doesn't matter, Sam. Nina doesn't want that to build up between them. She doesn't want to feel as if she's betraying her husband. And we shouldn't ask her to."

Sam sighed and looked into the beseeching eyes of his imprint. "Whatever happens, it will be okay. Paul's ready to be strung up or drawn and quartered for what he did. If Henry wants to destroy him I don't think Paul will put up much of a fight." "I hope it doesn't come to that." "Me too."

They stood and held each other for a moment before Emily pulled away and continued to put away the groceries. Sam helped in amicable silence as he thought.

* * *

This presented a problem to his pack. A potential threat. But there was nothing he could do about it.

Nina couldn't be quieted. She was Paul's imprint and therefor was untouchable. Henry was her husband, the tribe's new legal liaison, and was rather too far out of their reach himself.

He had hoped that quiet little Nina would stay quiet this time. But Emily was right. He couldn't ask her to cause strife in her marriage for the sake of his wolves. Paul would never forgive him if he did and it caused Nina some sort of discomfort.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

Nina left Emily in the grocery store parking lot after their shopping was finished. She headed home dreading what she had to do but determined to get it over with.

As she prepared Henry's favorite meal she thought about Paul.

He needed to be warned. She assumed Emily and Sam would tell him, but what if they didn't? What if they didn't get the chance or didn't see him before she told Henry what had happened? He deserved the head's up.

She reached for the phone. She had no idea how to reach him. She didn't have his number.

She sighed and prepared to dial Emily, doubting herself and her decision one more time when a knock came at the door.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"This is a really bad idea, Paul." "I know that. Don't you think I know that?" "Then what are we doing here?"

Jared was trying to reason with his best friend but Paul was...Paul. His wolf had spent too much time away from his imprint and now he had caused her distress. He had to apologize. It was the nature of the wolf to try to make things right. It didn't matter that the Pack had decided Paul was too unstable to be alone with Nina. It didn't matter that Nina could still file charges against Paul for attacking her the night before.

"Just make sure I don't hurt her." "Sam is going to kill us."

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

Nina opened the door and found an unexpected sight. Paul and Jared were at her door, Jared with one hand on Paul's shoulder.

"Paul! Jared? What?" She closed her mouth and stopped stuttering as a blush crept up her face.

"I was just about to call you. Please come in. Would you like something to eat or drink?"

She tried to ignore the way her face was lighting up as she backed up so the very large men could invade her home. Her _married_ home where she lived with her _husband_.

She shook herself and went to the kitchen to get them some lemonade and muffins. They hadn't answered her question but she knew well enough from her time at Emily's that the Pack was _always_ hungry.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

Jared didn't ease off Paul. He kept close on his heels and sat so close to him on the couch that he was practically sitting in his lap. Paul didn't like it but he knew it was better than the alternative.

This was the way it had to be until someone figured out what had happened to him last night. He had a _babysitter_. It was disgusting.

But it was worth it because the moment Nina had opened the door the vice around his heart had loosened just a little. He could breathe a little easier.

But the tension emanating from her with the two of them invading her house pissed Paul off to no end.

She had led them to the living room and left them to get comfortable while she headed for what he assumed was the kitchen. He was right because she came back a couple of minutes later with a pitcher of lemonade, three glasses and a tray of muffins balanced becomingly in her small hands.

He itched to jump up and take it all from her, relieve her of her burden. But Jared put a firm hand on his shoulder and kept him in his place.

"We're sorry to intrude. We hope you didn't go to any trouble. Those _do_ look like delicious muffins." "It's no trouble. It's Emily's recipe."

Jared lit up and thanked her with sincerity. She smiled genuinely back at him before pouring them all a glass of lemonade and settling uneasily in a chair on the opposite side of the room.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

Nina had intended to tell Paul that she was going to speak to Henry. Give him a chance to prepare himself, as it were. But not like this.

She thought she would do it safely, from the distance between a phone call or the anonymity of mutual friends.

This was awkward. And getting worse by the minute.

Paul's eyes never left her. Her face was getting hotter. Jared kept eating muffins like they were going to be taken away from him.

* * *

"Paul I-" "Nina-"

They both stopped, trying to let the other continue.

Nina blushed crimson again. Paul smiled. Jared kept eating.

"Please, Paul, you go first." he looked like he was going to argue but then he swallowed a couple of times and looked at his hands, clasped tightly together in his lap. Nina relaxed slightly as she realized how difficult this was for him. Whatever _this_ was.

"Paul, it's okay." "No. It's not okay." there was a fierceness in his gaze that spoke so much louder than any action. He was breaking inside, was already broken over what had happened last night.

"I'm fine. You weren't yourself." "That's no excuse and I am so _so_ sorry. I know that doesn't begin to make up for what happened, for what I did-" "Paul, that's enough."

The big man went silent at her command. Jared stopped eating long enough to look between them with what appeared to be shock on his easy-going face.

"I don't want to have this conversation every time I see you, Paul. I'm fine. I feel terrible about how I handled things but what's done is done. Neither of us is hurt and I'm ready to move on." "But-" "No. You said before that you wanted to be my friend. Is that still true?"

* * *

Nina was more concerned about his answer than she had any right to be. But she had struggled with the decision she was facing and she had fought as hard for his sake as she had for her marriage. Even if she was only fighting herself. She could use another friend.

"Of course it's true. I just don't see how you could stand to be near me." "Well, that's for me to comprehend and you to deal with. I can be near you and that's what matters. So long as you understand that we can be nothing more than friends. What happened last night can never happen again. If you threaten my marriage I will end all contact with you. And I intend to tell Henry what happened last night. Those are my conditions."

There, she had said it. She had told him the terrible thing she was going to do to him.

How would he react?


	18. Chapter 18

_"What happened last night can never happen again. If you threaten my marriage I will end all contact with you. And I intend to tell Henry what happened last night. Those are my conditions."_

 _There, she had said it. She had told him the terrible thing she was going to do to him._

 _How would he react?_

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"You're going to tell Henry, the lawyer, that Paul attacked you?" Jared was a little panicked but his tone was condemning. Paul growled at his brother. Nina held her head high despite the blush that crept back up her face.

"Yes. I am going to put my marriage first and tell my husband that there was an incident. Paul wasn't himself. He didn't mean to hurt me. I fully expect Henry to be understanding of the situation." "And if he isn't? He could have Paul arrested for assault."

Paul glared at his best friend. Jared ignored him.

"I will talk him out of that. That's not what I want." "Then why tell him at all?" "Because Henry is my husband and I don't keep things from him. It would be much worse if he found out some other way that I had kept this from him. It would blow it out of proportion."

Jared was trying to find another argument that would speak to Nina's compassion when Paul spoke up.

"I would never ask you to put strain on your marriage to protect me. I agree that Henry should be told. He is your husband and should get the chance to protect you."

Nina looked startled and she stuttered as she answered Paul's declaration, "I-I mean-th-thank you for understanding, Paul. I don't believe I need protecting, however." She looked at Jared's hulking form next to Paul and grinned tentatively, "Though I do appreciate the thought."

* * *

Paul loved when she smiled. His whole world seemed to light up with that lift at the corners of her mouth.

But in a split second that levity was gone and she was serious and tense again.

"Last night I had decided not to tell Henry. I know it wasn't your fault, Paul. I know that you didn't intend to hurt me and I certainly don't want you to come to any harm because of it. But I did realize what is most important to me and that has to be my marriage. I hope you forgive me for that selfishness."

She was being serious. Holy crap.

Paul was itching to take her into his arms and comfort her, reassure her that there was nothing she could do that he wouldn't forgive. This didn't even come close to requiring his forgiveness.

"I understand. I think you may be too forgiving, though. I can't stand what I did. It's killing me that I tried to hurt you." Her gaze softened a little. "That wasn't you. Not really. You have no desire to cause me harm. If you did I would never have let you into my home, body guard or not." Her eyes flicked over Jared again.

"It's just a precaution. I don't want anything to happen to you." "I thank you for that. And I'll allow it for now. Please understand, what I said last night at dinner-I meant it. I won't let you come between me and my husband. I'd like to call you a friend but if Henry isn't comfortable with that then I'll let him make that call. I'm not going to do anything that will make him uncomfortable unnecessarily."

Paul's heart broke a little. What man would willingly let his wife, a wife that looked like Nina, around someone who had already proved that he couldn't control himself?

"I understand. I just hope he'll let me apologize." "I'm sure he will. But right now I need to finish preparing dinner. I'd prefer to let him know what happened without an audience. If he wants to speak to you I'm sure he'll get in touch." "Of course. Thank you for listening." "Thanks for the food."

Jared was sincere even if Paul couldn't quite bring a smile to his own face. He suddenly felt even more hopeless than he had last night as he'd discovered what he'd nearly done.

"Please try not to worry too much, Paul. I'm sure I can make Henry see that it was just an accident." "Sure."

* * *

Paul's imprint walked the wolves to the door and Paul turned to look at her for what might be the last time.

* * *

x

* * *

When the door shut Paul took off for the trees in despair. His wolf was raging. Jared was hot on his heels. They exploded into fur one after the other, having briefly paused to strip out of their clothes and toss them behind a bush.

 _J- Paul, man, calm down! That went much better than anyone could have hoped._

 _S- How'd it go?_

Jared replayed the meeting for his alpha quickly. Paul tried not to think about anything but the dirt under his paws but it was difficult. Pictures of Nina's face kept darting through his mind. His despair was growing.

 _S- She's on your side, Paul. That's all you need right now._

 _J- Technically, she's on her husband's side. She straight up told us she would go with whatever Henry decided._

 _S- She also said she would talk him around. Don't worry over something that hasn't happened yet._

As his brothers talked to each other and at him Paul started thinking.

 ** _What would happen if Henry filed charges against him? The pack were witnesses to his crime against her. Would she testify against him if that's what Henry wanted? Would they get a restraining order? If he went to jail he would never see her again. Could he survive something like that? No wolf had ever suffered that degree of separation before. He didn't think he could live with that kind of torment._**

 _S- Paul! Snap out of it!_

Paul cowered under the alpha command. He was spinning down a hole of despair.

 _S- We'll deal with it when it comes to that. Right now nothing has happened. She isn't hurt. She isn't angry. Stay calm or you will never be human again and you won't have to worry about things like restraining orders and prison._

Paul took a deep breath and started running again, trying not to make a circle and go back to his imprint's house to watch her through the windows. _**Her house was particularly well-situated for window-gazing in his wolf form. It backed up to the woods on three sides.**_

 _J- Damn son, you are hopeless! Zero to sixty in about half-a-second._

 _P- Well, stay out of my head and you won't have to deal with it._


	19. Chapter 19

_"Please try not to worry too much, Paul. I'm sure I can make Henry see that it was just an accident." "Sure."_

 _Paul's imprint walked the wolves to the door and Paul turned to look at her for what might be the last time._

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

When Paul and Jared had gone Nina made quick work of the mess in the living room and began twirling around the kitchen making Henry's favorite foods.

She tried not to worry about what she would say to Henry and what he might do when he found out. Henry was a rational human being. Surely he would see sense.

And he wouldn't fault her for being compassionate to a man obviously struggling with some new development in his life that he didn't understand? It was plain to anyone with eyes that Paul had even less clue than she did of what had happened last night. And he was so sincerely repentant.

He had seemed so arrogant over dinner as he had casually told her she was interesting and he was interested. He had seemed so full of himself as he had announced that she needed a friend and he would be good for her.

Having Paul anywhere near her life came with so many potential problems given her reaction to his presence.

But the thought of turning that desperate man away when he so obviously needed her help made her straighten her spine a bit. She was not some monster who could sit and watch as someone suffered. He needed reassurance that she did not blame him for what had happened. He needed her to be his friend.

All his arrogance was nothing but a desperate plea for someone to care for him. How could she deny him her friendship? She had been in want of a friend before she ran into Emily. She did not have so many friends that she could throw away someone who so desperately wished to be considered one of their number.

Henry would understand. She'd make him understand.

* * *

Dinner was fixed and ready and being kept warm in the oven as Nina tidied up the kitchen and waited for Henry to come home.

She was determined but that didn't make her brave. She was not outspoken, except for when Paul was in front of her. She had never stood up for herself and had never had reason to stand up for someone else. Her knees quaked at the thought of having to defend Paul to her husband.

When the kitchen was clean she set the table.

She made sure the living room was spotless.

She poured herself a small glass of wine.

She started a load of laundry.

She waited.

And waited.

* * *

Henry did not come home until the laundry was finished and dinner had long since been packed into containers for the refrigerator. The table settings went back into the cabinet. The dishes were washed.

Nina had changed into her night dress and robe and sat up in bed with a book, still waiting.

* * *

She heard the front door open at half-past four in the morning. She sat up a little straighter and listened.

Henry dropped his keys onto the table by the door, put his briefcase on the floor. He didn't lock the door.

When he stumbled into the bedroom, struggling out of his tie and kicking off his shoes, he froze at the sight of Nina still awake in the bed.

"What 'r you doi' up?" Nina frowned. He had been drinking.

"Henry, did you drive home like that?" He didn't answer, just finished pulling off his tie and his shirt, tossing his clothes unceremoniously onto the floor at the end of the bed.

"Henry, I told your secretary to remind you about dinner. There was something important that I wanted to talk to you about." "I had a meetin'." "It wasn't on your calendar, and this really is important Henry." "R you pregnant?"

There was fear in his eyes and he focused on her intently as he tried to count back to the last time they'd been intimate.

"No, I'm not pregnant." he sagged in relief and pain clutched Nina's heart as she realized that children might not be in her future after all, at least not any time soon.

"But Henry, I have to tell you something." "Wha' is it?" he had slumped over on the bed trying to pull his socks off and was even now falling asleep.

"Henry, please wake up and listen to me." He struggled to open his eyes. "Wha?" "I was at Emily's last night having dinner and afterwards we watched a movie. One of Sam's friends, Paul, fell asleep and he tried to kiss me." "Sleep?" "Yes, I think he was somehow acting in his sleep, like sleep-walking. I told him to stop and when he couldn't hear me and I couldn't get him off of me I yelled for Sam. Nothing happened. He didn't mean to do it and he's so ashamed. But I wanted you to know. I didn't want to keep anything, even something so trivial, from you."

She looked up at her husband to find that he'd fallen asleep.

She closed her eyes and sighed.


	20. Chapter 20

**IMPRINT**

* * *

Nina stirred from her restless dozing when Henry groaned and rolled over on top of her. The sun was beginning to rise, the sky a lighter grey than it had been the last time she'd woken.

His weight was pushing the air from her lungs. She struggled to free herself.

"Henry, you're crushing me." she pushed against his bulk. He wasn't a large man but against her slight frame he was a giant. He was immovable as a mountain.

"Henry, wake up!" she had panicked in a moment of weakness and raised her voice so that he might hear her. She couldn't breathe and was being crushed. It was one of her nightmares come to life. She struggled to regain her composure.

Eventually Henry did shuffle off of her and she sat up panting for breath, her heart beating hard in her chest.

She looked down at her husband, still asleep and stinking of alcohol. She went to take a shower and make breakfast.

* * *

 **PACK**

* * *

"Paul, stop fidgeting." Emily was stern and motherly as she reprimanded Paul for shredding a paper towel, his knee bouncing a mile-a-minute.

Nina had planned on telling Henry what had happened between them over dinner last night. It was now well past sunrise and Paul could not sit still.

Somehow he had to find out what the verdict was. Was he going to be banned from ever seeing her again? was Henry going to want to fight him? It wouldn't be a fair fight and the lawyer would get hurt if he insisted on it, but Paul would let him take the shot.

He had to know what happened next. It was killing him, the anticipation. The dread.

"Paul, calm down. I'll see her the day after tomorrow if not sooner. I'm positive that she will give us warning if Henry reacts badly. So calm down before Sam bans you from the house. Take a deep breath. If you can't control yourself you'll never be allowed around her."

This realization did more to force Paul into a state of semi-calmness than anything else Emily had said that morning. He didn't want to put Nina in danger again. He had to stay in control of himself. No matter what.

* * *

 **IMPRINT**

* * *

When Nina had eaten her own breakfast and was starting to clean up after herself she heard Henry stirring from the bedroom. She set about making something for him to eat.

She tried not to dwell on the fact that he seemed to prefer to spurn her attempts as a wife. Most days he ran out of the house like it was threatening to fall down on his head, no time for the breakfast she painstakingly made him or the kiss that she offered.

He acted as if he couldn't wait to get away from her and that he looked for ways to escape coming home to her.

She was trying to do what was best for her marriage. She was trying to be a dutiful wife. Why was it so hard?

* * *

Henry stumbled into the kitchen looking the worse for wear. Nina put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her husband. She didn't wait for him to decline before she turned to start on the morning's dishes.

To her surprise she heard the sound of the stool pull out from the bar and a fork scrape against the plate as he began to eat. She continued to wash the dishes in silence, hoping she wouldn't break whatever spell had been cast.

When Henry finished his meal he surprised her further by bringing his empty plate to her at the sink. He didn't kiss her as Sam would have kissed Emily. And he didn't help either. But he did stand next to her with a contemplative look on his face.

They stood there a moment before Henry spoke.

* * *

"Nina, I want to apologize." she was shocked, too shocked to say anything before he continued. "I've been busy with work and I've left you here alone. You haven't complained and that's made me forgetful. I'm not used to thinking of another person and I'm certainly not accustomed to someone so unassuming as you. I don't mean to neglect you."

He wasn't looking at her as he said this so he couldn't see the appreciation in Nina's eyes, or the tears. She blinked them away rapidly and answered,

"I know you're working hard trying to make this work. I know it would be easier if we were in the city." she blushed as she remembered that they were here because Henry had thought she would be more comfortable closer to home. He had been thinking of her from the beginning. Why hadn't she remembered that?

"I'm sorry anyway. I should have made more time for you. I wish I could make more time for you now."

The hope that had been building in Nina died.

Henry looked at her discerningly, watching for the slightest trace of disappointment or emotion that he would be able to use against her. He saw nothing but a quiet, solemn resignation.

"The next few months are crucial to my career. How hard I work directly effects whether or not I get promoted by the end of the year." "Of course." "This time next year we could be in a big house in a real city instead of this backwoods." he said it with a tone of disgust. Nina couldn't help the small frown that appeared. She loved it here. "You don't like that idea but I won't be a small-time lawyer forever. I'm aiming higher than _that_." again with that note of disgust, as if this life was beneath him.

"You told me last night that you spent some time with Emily Uley. You keep spending time with her; she'll keep you entertained while I'm working to improve our situation. Maybe she can introduce you to some of the other natives around here. There's no sense in you sitting like a ghost trapped in the house."

Nina had a more visible reaction to this: she was startled and stepped back, looking up at him with big doe eyes. Henry raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't want to spend time with your friend?" "I-I thought perhaps, th-that you might not want me to go back after what happened."

Henry frowned, trying to recall what she could be speaking of. "You mean the sleep-walker? You said the man was stopped and wasn't aware of what he was doing." he said it with authority, as if he had been there and witnessed the event himself but also with a questioning lilt, wondering if she had left something out.

"I wasn't sure you'd heard me. I hadn't intended to tell you under those circumstances." she blushed. What Henry took for naivety was suppressed rage. Nina did not condone drunkenness.

"I heard. You said it was nothing; and besides, you would certainly never cheat on me." he said it as if it were obvious. How could she possibly want anyone who was _not_ him? She smiled, "That's right. I would never cheat on you. And Paul didn't mean to cause any trouble. He really is very sorry." "He'd better be. If he lays a finger on you again, asleep or no, I'll sue him for everything he's worth. No one touches what's mine."

Now he kissed her, possessively but without passion. It was a claim without the heat. He was merely marking her as his so that she and everyone else would be sure to remember who she belonged to.

* * *

When he pulled away there was nothing in his eyes but power and domination. No love. None of the things she had seen in Paul's eyes before he had tried to kiss her.

She shook herself and smiled at her husband. "I'll be sure to let him know." "You do that. I'm taking the morning off to pack some things. I'll be staying in Seattle for a month or so." "What?" "I told you, I need to focus on advancement right now. You'll thank me in a year when we're in a great big house in the city hub and you want for nothing."

He was already turning away from her as he spoke. He didn't see the disappointment in her eyes, the fierce desire to be wanted. It was better that way. It was better that he not know how much this hurt her. She didn't want to distract him, after all.


End file.
